The Past and The Present
by I.-.I-DeathBoiTri-I.-.I
Summary: "I need someone who's there for me. Someone who's there for me when I need him." Mirajane remembered Natsu... NaMi fanfiction. Natsu x Mirajane, Natsu and Mirajane pairing. Please R&R, and enjoy. Rated M for adult words and lovely scenes.


Sup Everybody, Friends, Mom, Dad, Random Idiots, Random Smart people, anyone! Today, I'm going to present to you, my ULTIMATE Fanfiction. I will update either once a day, or once every two days, depending on opportunity. All in All, I had this idea, at night time. I was literally have asleep, laying down on my couch, thinking of it. I thought up a pretty good plot, I'm not gonna go sharing it now, because that'd ruin all the fun of reading to begin with. **Note: The Timeline of this story is, 3 years BEFORE manga time. (Not counting the Tenroujima 7 year blank.) **I intend on keeping this pretty long, I'll EVENTUALLY do a time-skip. I'll try not to keep things too OC, but I will have my own OC. I'm naming it... Mm... Mhm... Uhh... Jack! Yeah, Jack! Okay, Jack is a really nice guy, he Joined the guild around when Natsu did, Natsu and Jack are like best friends. They argue sometimes, but all in all, they're always there for each other. I'm going to go on ahead and explain Jack a little more in detail-

**OC- Jack:**

Personality: Caring, Outgoing, Reckless, Ninja, Eavesdropper, Being a bitch. Just kidding!

Magic: Lightning Make: Magic. I'll go into detail, you know Gray's magic? It's Ice Make. Now, Imagine that, but lightning instead. He's able to produce flames with lightning, so him and Natsu are the invincible combo, as Natsu will never run out of magic power so long as Jack is alive. ;3

RelationShips:

Erza: Jack is kind towards Erza, however Erza has the same attitude towards him as Natsu or Gray, even though Jack never fights guild members, Erza always punishes him for the same things as Natsu and Gray.

Natsu: They're like best friends, they met when they first joined the guild, which was around the same time. Natsu and Jack basically go on every mission together. Except the times Natsu takes missions with Mirajane or Erza.

Happy: Same as Natsu.

Lucy & Gray: Close relationship, good friends. I know Lucy isn't supposed to be here, but screw that. I mean, I wanna make this as casual as possible.

Others: Jack is nice towards all the characters in Fairy Tail. They all respect him, except Mirajane that is. Mirajane is still Mirajane, she's cruel and mean towards everyone. Although Jack does respect Mirajane.

Okay, enough out of story caption for now. Let's get started. Remember my A/N. It's bolded. Okay, I'm starting.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, the dragon slayer of fire, is sitting on a chair, pouting. Why is he pouting? You're about to find out. Erza Scarlet, Self Proclaimed Manager of Fairy Tail, and the so called Discipline Committee, is scolding him.

"But! Erza... If I listen to all the rules, there'll be no fun!" Natsu said.

"Natsu... There can still be fun, even if you listen to the rules!" Erza replied.

"Erza... You don't know what fun is. You really don't."

Natsu wasn't really sure if Erza actually did know what fun meant. He was thinking about this, until he got grabbed by the ear...

"Erza! What're you doing?" Natsu asked.

"Teaching you a lesson. Natsu, you've become too much of a monster!"

Lisanna was watching as Natsu was taken away by Erza,

"Mira-nee! You should help Natsu... He's being executed by Erza!"

Everyone laughed at the word executed, and so did Mirajane. However, Mira didn't want to let her sister down, so she followed Erza.

"Hey! Tin can! Where are you taking Natsu?" Mirajane yelled, following Erza.

"It's none of your business!" Erza yelled back.

"Okay! Erza! I'm sorry!" Natsu said.

"You shut up." Erza replied.

"You know what Erza? Leave me alone. You're too bossy. You use fear against everything. I'm tired of getting pushed around by some fat knight!" Natsu sighed.

Erza, snapped at his last comment. Making her try to smack Natsu. Keyword: TRY

Natsu dodged the punch, "Stop being so mean to everyone. You always think you're the strongest in the guild. Well, let me tell you, you're not! I'm way stronger than you Erza! The only reason I never actually win a fight is because I care about you too much to hurt you."

"But, you just destroyed all of that." Natsu finished.

Erza was mad. She requipped her fire empress armour and started to attack Natsu, with magic.

"Tin can, you're going too far. He'll die..." Mirajane commented.

"We'll see about that." Natsu said, punching the sword out of Erza's hand.

Natsu told Mirajane, "Go call the guild members. I want them to witness the loss of Erza."

Mirajane laughed at what Natsu had to say, but she thought it would be interesting, and so she left off and decided to call the guild memebers. Natsu dodged Erza's attacks easily.

As the guild members arrived one after the other, Natsu started attacking back. Everyone was surprised as to what was happening...

"Erza, I'm going to end this in one move, I've been practicing for it, Forever!" Natsu said.

**Otoryu no Houko! (Sound Dragon's Breath)**

"Na-Natsu.. What is.. This?" Erza was keeping her ears shut, completely unaware of her surroundings.

**Karyu no Tekken!**

Natsu knocked Erza out, taking off the effect of his sound magic.

"Natsu, how did you do that? How did you beat Erza?" Everyone started to ask Natsu.

"I was mad at her, she always treated me like a little dog." Natsu said in a sad tone.

"From now on, I'm joining Team Mirajane, is that okay, Mira?" Natsu asked.

"Sure, whatever you want lover boy." She replied.

"Tch." Was all Natsu could say, but he was kind of happy he joined Mirajane's team. As Erza was no longer responsible of him. Erza was taken to the infirmary, Natsu was at the guild, looking at the mission board looking for the right mission as Mirajane ordered.

"Mmmmm.. This one's good." Natsu ripped off a sheet.

Natsu walked over to Mirajane who was just teasing everyone,

"Mira, here, how's this mission?" Natsu asked.

"It's good lover boy, go tell Lisanna." Mirajane laughed.

Natsu walked over to Lisanna,

"Lisanna, we're taking this mission, you're coming right?"

"Of course. I'll get ready." Lisanna replied.

"Mirajane, Lisanna is coming. She's getting ready right now." Natsu told Mira.

Mirajane walked over to the door, opened it, and said

"Whatever. Tell me when she's re-" Mirajane was cut off though,

"I'm Ready!" Lisanna yelled.

They all started walking out the door, towards the train station.

"Natsu, explain the mission." Mirajane ordered.

"Okay... We're supposed to go to Clover City, dig up a chest, go through a bunch of castles, deliver the chest, take a fake chest, make our way back, and dig the fake one in." Natsu said.

"Natsu! What kind of stupid mission is that!?" Mirajane asked.

"You said it was okay." Natsu answered.

Lisanna was laughing at how the two were arguing over almost nothing.

"Mira-nee, how long is the train ride?" Lisanna asked.

"About 4 hours." Mira replied.

"Oh my god... I hate trains... I hate motion sickness... I hate life!" Natsu mumbled.

They were soon at the train station, when they got the tickets, they went into the train.

"Crap... My-M-Motion S-S-Sick-nessss..." Natsu muttered.

"Natsu... The train didn't even start moving yet..." Lisanna said.

Lisanna was about to go help Natsu up to his seat, but what happened next shocked her. Mirajane grabbed Natsu by his shoulder, picking him up, she led Natsu to a seat.

"Thanks Mira." Natsu said.

"It's nothing, lover boy." Mirajane giggled.

Mirajane slightly blushed when she said that, nothing too noticeable though, Mirajane was slowly, but surely, falling for Natsu.

"Mira-nee, when will the train arrive?" Lisanna asked.

"Like I said, it's a 4 hour train ride. So perhaps 3 hours or so?" Mirajane answered.

Natsu was deeply into thought, even if it didn't look like it. He was thinking about Mirajane. Natsu felt slight love for the cruel demon. He thought she was cute...

**When They Arrived...**

Mirajane woke Natsu up, by knocking him on the head of course.

"We're here, Natsu." She said.

"Oh, look here, you actually called me Natsu for once." Natsu laughed, making Mirajane blush. She quickly turned around, not wanting to show her blush.

"I hope you guys are ready. Who's leading the way?" Lisanna asked.

"I am, I took the mission, so I have the map." Natsu answered.

"Alright Natsu lead the way." Mirajane said.

Natsu laughed again at what she said, knowing that she didn't notice she called him Natsu again. He led the way, following what the map said.

"Mirajane, it's supposed to be... Right here." Natsu told her.

"Okay, dig it up with your mole thing, Lisanna." Mirajane said.

Suddenly, an attack was launched towards Mirajane, it was like a big fist.

**Karyu no Hoko!**

As Mirajane dodged, Natsu's attack landed on the fist, revealing the whole of the enemy's body.

"A Vulcan?" Natsu asked.

**Otoryu no Houko! (Sound Dragon's Breath)**

The vulcan suddenly lost its balance, landing on the ground.

**Karyu no Echui!**

Natsu head-butted the vulcan, making it burn in flames.

"Good going, Natsu!" Lisanna yelled, as she started to dig.

Suddenly, the chest popped out, however... A Ghost popped up along with it. Slowly, the ghost started to turn into a human body...

"W-W-Wa-What the hell?" Lisanna yelled.

"I am the ghost of this chest... I will protect it at all costs... My master ordered me to do so... Meaning I will have to destroy you..."

**Death Bolt! **The ghostly figure yelled, shooting a strike of darkness to Mirajane.

**Otoryu no Tsuchi! (Sound Dragon's Wall)**

The sound of Natsu's wall sent shockwaves at the bolt which was making its way in, suddenly making the bolt evaporate.

**Death Fiery! **

Suddenly, the ghost was getting a wall of darkness around him, starting to descipate everything around it. (Descipate means to disappear.) Natsu yelled

**Metsuryu Ougi: Karyu no Oto Sho Tsuchi! (Secret Art: Fire Dragon's Wall of Sound.)**

"Natsu..." Mirajane muttered, as she lost her Take Over form...

"Mira!" Natsu yelled in a worried way.

"Okay! You screwed up shit ball of a ghost, I'm going to make you rest in hell!"

**Metsuryu Ougi: Ka Oto no Rai Bakurenji! (Secret Art: Sonic Dragon's Lightning Explosion.) (Get it? Sonic = Combo of fire and sound, lightning explosion = Overpowered.) **

**Death Sphere!**

The ghost turned Natsu's attack into simple darkness... Suddenly, Natsu turned completely into fire...

"You.. You son of a bitch... You hurt Mirajane, and Lisanna.. I'm going to... Gruahhh! Guahh!" Natsu started yelling in pain, when his pain was finally over, "Kill you." He finished his sentence.

Natsu was in Dragon Force mode. He was mad. Magic was oozing out of him- Shockwaves of sound and fire.

**Metsuryu Ougi: Kaiotoryu no Nami O Funsai! (DragonForce: Sonic Dragon's Crushing Flame )**

The enemy was slowly losing its magical power, and slowly dying of lack of magic to stay alive.

"Mirajane!" Natsu yelled as he was running to where Mirajane was.

Natsu started to wake her up,

"Natsu... Thanks." She said, hugging Natsu.

Natsu instinctively hugged Mirajane back, making her blush.

"It's okay. It's okay..." Natsu whispered.

Mirajane adored that Natsu looked out for her, even though she used to tease Natsu a lot when they were kids. Natsu always acted differently to Mirajane than to others. It was as if, he wanted to just comfort her when she needed it. Natsu was one of Mirajane's closest friends. They spent a lot of time together, but never actually took the relationship into something further- like agreeing on stuff, being nice to each other and so on. Mirajane loved that Natsu would still look out for her, even to this day...

Lisanna walked back to them, happy to notice they were okay.

"We still have to the rest of the mission guys."

They both nodded, and headed towards the castle, after a while, they were there.

"Sir, here is the chest as you ordered." Natsu said.

"Thank you. Here is the fake chest that you are supposed to bury." He said handing Natsu a fake chest, similar to the real one.

After they returned, the dug it back in, and headed towards the train. Natsu being Natsu, slept on Mirajane's lap, making her blush madly, however making Natsu blush a little bit too.

When they got to the guild... Everyone welcomed Natsu as a lord. He guessed it was probably because he defeated Erza so easily.

"Natsu! How did you beat the ghost of Zeref?" Elfman asked.

"Huh? Ghost of Zeref? You mean that idiotic ghost I beat on our quest? He was Zeref?" Natsu answered wonderingly.

"Ugh this idiot... Either way, Natsu, I found some rumours about a dragon being in Harjon, you wanna head there and check it out..?" Gray asked.

"Dragon? I hope it's Igneel, alright, I'll go there!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Natsu, we're taking an S-Class mission, since Elfman is with us now, you're coming right?" Mirajane questioned.

"I'm afraid not, Sorry. I'm heading to Harjon as there was a rumour about a Dragon being there." Natsu answered.

"Natsu, I need to talk to you." Makarov said.

"Okay, Master." Natsu said, walking over to Makarov's office.

**AT THE OFFICE**

"Natsu, you took down the ghost of Zeref. That means... If Zeref is to actually appear, you're the only one who even stands a chance against him." Makarov said to Natsu in a serious tone.

"I understand what you mean, Master. I'm leaving for Harjon however. I will return shortly." Natsu answered.

Natsu took off, going back to the guild hall. He noticed that Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman had already left, so he took off for Harjon. Natsu went to his house, ate his food, and took off.

**Quick A/N - From here, when I'm going to Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman - I'll say ... - When I'm going back to Natsu, I'll do -. (Only Applies To This Chapter.)**

...

"Mira-nee, where is this mission?" Lisanna asked.

"It's located at a town, we need to defeat some gigantic monster that seems to be destroying their land and homes." Mirajane answered.

"Okay. Thanks Mira-nee." Lisanna said.

Natsu was at the train station, he went inside the train. Natsu was in deep thought, he didn't know if they would be okay, he didn't know if Mirajane would be okay on that S-Class mission without him. He wasn't sure. He was too deep in thought, to even care about his motion sickness. That moment, he realized, he loved Mirajane. He was too worried about Mirajane, too worried. He didn't know what to do. He just didn't have any idea.

"THE TRAIN HAS ARRIVED AT HARJON, PASSENGERS PLEASE LEAVE." The announcement said.

Natsu walked off the train, slowly coming to a conclusion. Natsu decided, he's going to leave this Igneel thing, as it was just a rumour, and follow Mirajane. Natsu used his heightened sense of smell, he noticed they were at a small town, not too far from here. Natsu hoped he could pick up their trail soon.

...

"We're here. We need to go and talk to the mayor of this town." Mirajane said.

"Okay, Mira-nee." Elfman said.

They followed Mirajane down the road, to the middle of the city, where it was most obvious for the Mayor to be.

When they arrived to the Mayor's Office, Mirajane started talking.

"Mayor, where is this Monster that keeps destroying land?"

"Right now, it is at the south west gate to the town. Be careful, that monster has wiped out 4 guilds I've sent requests to." The Mayor answered.

"Thank you for your help mayor, we will take care of that monster for you." Mirajane replied.

Found them! I know where they are. Natsu was slowly following them from place to place as they moved. Natsu was a bit behind them however. Even though he was close, he wasn't sure if he could protect them. He didn't know if he could protect HER...

...

Mirajane and the two other Strauss members walked to the south west gate of the town. They were not sure how powerful this monster was, but they planned on letting Elfman to a full-takeover on it.

As they finally had found the monster they were looking for, they started to fight it. It knocked Lisanna down,

**Beast Arm: Iron Bull!**

**Soul Extinction! **

They nearly had the monster down. Until it started going on a rampage. It knocked Elfman down, making him unable to move. Mirajane was almost completely out of magic power. She used the last of what strength she had to stop the monster. Right when she was about to get hit, Elfman, did a full body takeover. The monster was fighting Elfman. It wasn't letting him complete it. Elfman was losing the fight with the monster he had taken over, soon, Elfman's side was completely knocked out. The monster was basically now Elfman, trapped in a monster body, and a monster mind. He attacked Mirajane, injuring her.

Suddenly, Lisanna got up, injured. She walked in front of Elfman,

"Elf-niisan, please do not do this. It's me, Lisanna."

The monster Elfman turned around to see Lisanna there. So long as he didn't have senses, he couldn't do anything. Mirajane was watching as the whole thing took place.

"Elf-nissan, let's go home togethe-" Suddenly, Lisanna was knocked out of the way, by monster Elfman. She was badly injured...

"Lisanna!" Mirajane yelled as she ran towards Lisanna.

"No! You can't leave me! Please... Lisanna..."

Elfman was soon approaching Mirajane, in his monster body. Mirajane was badly crying at how Lisanna died. Mirajane was crying too much, being completely oblivious to the fact that she was about to get hit.

Elfman attempted to smash Mirajane. (Once again, Keyword: Attempted.)

Natsu appeared directly in front of Mirajane, he held Elfman's monster smash with his own one hand block.

"You dirty monster... You kill Lisanna, and now you try to kill Mirajane? So long as **I'm **alive, Mirajane will NOT die!" Natsu yelled.

**Metsuryu Ougi: Kaiotoryu no Houko! (Sonic Dragon's Fire Breath)**

It made Elfman's monster form drop to the ground, and started to burn him.

Mirajane still crying, sees Natsu walking over to him.

"Mira... It's alright... Just don't cry..." Natsu said, hugging Mirajane.

"Lisanna... Just died... I can't not cry..." Mirajane replied, hugging Natsu back. Mirajane, the once mean, and cruel devil, was hugging Natsu, crying on his chest as Natsu comforted her.

Mirajane felt Natsu embrace, it was as if Natsu's happy feelings were starting to go into Mira. She didn't know why, but she loved him. What made her feel this way was... Natsu was there for her... When she needed him most...

* * *

Oh man, I never thought writing words would be so hard. Sorry for breaking my promise. I know I said something like 6000, but I'm afraid that didn't happen this chapter. I was tired, I was getting an awful headache. I felt like I needed to complete this, I felt like it HAD to be completed today. So here it is. I promise to the light of DeathBoi, that I will make the next chapter 7000 words. Thanks for reading buddies, goodbye!


End file.
